A Christmas Memory With The Gang
by Billy-Eden
Summary: It is Christmas Eve with the gang and Sonic remembers one little story that Knuckles hates. KnucklesAmy


Note: Okay, first of all, let me point out that this is my first ever story, so be kind. And I would also like to point out that the story doesn't go well with the characters' storylines. Thanks. R&R  
  
It was a snowy day in Stations Square. Cars zoomed through the street, rushing from store to store, grabbing presents and gifts. The day was Christmas Eve. Most people were rushing through stores, but one group of people stayed at home. A family with some humans, and animal creatures. In the living room on leather couches, recliners, or just on the floor, sat the "Family." Chris, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Tails, Chuck, the maid (forgot her name), and Mr. Tonacha. All were sipping hot chocolate and chatting happily. Even Knuckles was smiling. They were all telling old stories of previous Christmases.  
  
"Hey, Sonic," said Chris, "why don't you tell us one of your Christmas stories?"  
  
"Now that you mention it," he chuckled, looking at Knuckles ,"I do have a Christmas story that was pretty good. Strangely enough, this one's all about Knuckles." As he said this Knuckles's grin chipped off and his eyes widened.  
  
"Wait a second Sonic. You aren't going to tell him about THAT one are you?" he asked looking terrified. Sonic nodded, a laugh escaping his lips.  
  
"Okay. Knuckles over there wasn't always such a tough guy all his life," he said to the group.  
  
"Oh, God," said Knuckles shaking his head.  
  
"One Christmas, when all of us were 5, Knuckles's holiday was terrible, all except one gift, but funny at the same time! Well, to everybody but Knuckles," he confessed.  
  
Moves into long flash back mode.  
  
A small wooden cottage sits in the woods, covered in snow and surrounded by trees. Inside were many animals: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails. All were sitting around the Christmas tree gazing at the lights. Many boxes surrounded the tree.  
  
"Okay," Sonic said. "Since every other Christmas, all of us went first. So Knuckles will open his presents first! Here you go Knuckles. This one's from me!" he exclaimed as he handed Knuckles a box. Knuckles tore away the wrapping paper and stared at what he saw. An inflatable chair!  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sonic!" he thanked him. He hooked it up to an air machine and watched it slowly inflate. He yelled in delight and jumped into the seat. He rested his arms over the sides comfortably, and as he did, his knuckles sunk into the side. The chair instantly made a *FWISH* sound and the chair flew around the room, rapidly deflating. It finally ran completely out of air and stopped in the middle of the room. The chair, with Knuckles still in it, dropped to the floor. A single tear rolled down Knuckles's cheek.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Knuckles," said Sonic. "I forgot that would happen."  
  
"It's okay," said Knuckles. "I should have thought of that before I jumped on too."  
  
"Here's one from me, Knuckles," said Tails, walking up to him with a box. Knuckles tore off the rapping paper and removed the box top. He pulled from inside the box a shiny red tricyle. His eyes were gleaming as he stared at it.  
  
"Thanks a million, Tails!" exclaimed Knuckles. He jumped onto it and popped a wheelie. Unfortunately, the tire was built in to close to the handle bars. As Knuckles popped the wheelie, the tire came up too high and Knuckles's knuckles stabbed into the front tire, a loud hissing sound coming from the wheel.Knuckles began to cry as the bike sank lower and lower, due to the tire. He looked at Amy who felt sorry for him. She ran from the room with the box holding Knuckles's present. Returning a minute later with a smaller box.  
  
"Um, Knuckles," she said weakly. "These might help." Knuckles pulled the cover off of the unwrapped box and gasped. Inside were a pair of special gloves. They were white mittens and had a special place for his knuckles so they wouldn't pop things unless he pushed hard.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Knuckles repeated as he hugged Amy.  
  
"You're welcome Knuckles," she replied happily.  
  
Back to present day.  
  
Everyone was laughing except Knuckles and Amy. Knuckles was sitting beside Amy. He put his arm around her shoulder and sighed. He looked at the gloves on his hands. They were the same ones Amy had given him.  
  
"Still look like new," he whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad you couldn't fix the chair and tricycle. I bet if we had, you would be riding around this room right now," she said laughing. Knuckles pushed her in a soft, joking way. She continued what she was saying, "If it weren't for those popped presents, you probably wouldn't be such a tough guy."  
  
"You know, I never found out what that first present was," he said smiling. Amy walked out of the room and returned with the huge box that she had held for Knuckles when they were 5. She opened it up, revealing a big tricycle.  
  
"Oh my god!" yelled Knuckles. He jumped onto the tricycle and zoomed across the room. Sonic got annoyed and when Knuckles came by, he dumped his hot chocolate on his head. Knuckles screamed in pain fanning his head. He jumped off of the tricycle and ran around the room. "My head is on fire! My head is on fire!"  
  
"Actually that's your tail that's on fire," Sonic called to him as he grabbed Knuckles's tail and put it in the fire place for a second. Now Knuckles had his tail on fire, and his head was steaming. He ran outside and rolled in the snow. The flames didn't come off. "Hey guys! Maybe we should give Knuckles a hand," said Sonic, grinning evilly. Everyone ran outside and started throwing snowballs at Knuckles. They put out the flames, but it didn't feel good to get hit with a snowball when it was about -10 degrees and all you have is fur. No coat or jacket.  
  
"It's cold! It's cold!" screamed Knuckles.  
  
"Alright, give Knuckles a chance," said Amy. Knuckles got up and ran in the house. He returned with a coat and cap on. "Knuckles, you are on my team."  
  
"Okay," said Knuckles as he rapidly picked up snowballs and threw them. Many funny things happened during the snowball fight. Knuckles quickly made a snow man and climbed up a tree beside it. Sonic was running fast right toward the snow man. Knuckles punched a branch off of the tree. It landed in front of Sonic who tripped over it and flew right into the snow man. Knuckles jumped down and gave Amy a high five. The gang had a great Christmas and a very VERY long snow ball fight.  
  
The End. 


End file.
